Supertrooper Baby Pictures
by Red Witch
Summary: Once again Doc messes with some pictures of Goose he shouldn't have. Some people have to learn things the hard way.


**Aww, how cute! Someone pasted baby pictures of Goose all over the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger Characters. Just another cute made fic I thought up. Emphasis on the cute. **

**Supertrooper Baby Pictures**

"I can't believe you are doing this **again,**" Zach groaned. "Doc you remember what Goose did to you the **last time** you played around with pictures of him, right?"

"And if you **don't **I still have the pictures Goose took of **you**," Niko reminded him. "You look quite good in a dress."

"Come on Niko, I thought you of all people would be curious to see what Goose was like when he was just a little gosling," Doc grinned as he set up the vid disc in the rec room's Tri-D. "Here we go!"

"Where did you get these images in the **first place?**" Niko blinked.

"Oh I managed to hack into a file or two Commander Walsh had in his office," Doc grinned.

"It's like a space wreck," Zach groaned. "I want to look away but I can't."

The video was turned on and it showed an image of a blond infant in some kind of bubble covered crib. "Awww…Look at this. Wasn't Goose sweet?" Doc twittered mockingly.

On the screen Baby Goose was gnawing on what appeared to be some kind of toy weapon. "Is that a **gun?**" Zach winced. "I've heard of training early but this…"

"Light pattern recognition test activated," The voice of a computer was heard. A pair of gloved hands removed the toy weapon and flashing lights appeared. The baby seemed confused at first then started to reach out towards the lights.

"What is that all about?" Zach asked.

"One of many tests to encourage the increased brain activity of Supertroopers," Doc told them. "He likes the lights!"

"It looks like he's sealed in there," Zach frowned.

"According to the records I uh, perused infant Supertroopers weren't allowed any human contact for the first six months of their lives," Doc explained. "For two reasons, one they wouldn't be distracted from the development programs in the nursery. It was also part of the imprinting process to make them more obedient."

"That's awful," Niko frowned.

A father of two himself Zach couldn't help but share Niko's sentiment. "It doesn't seem right does it?"

"Neither does **that,**" Doc winced at the next images on screen.

A slightly older Baby Goose was gnawing at anything in sight, literally tearing up a padded room. "RAARRRRRRRRRR!" The baby fearlessly attacked padded walls, toy weapons, and even went after the leg of a younger Commander Walsh.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Commander Walsh screamed as the baby hung on with his teeth.

"I **told** you not to get too close to him when he's teething!" The German voice of Owen Nagata was heard.

"Oh that looks really painful," Zach winced.

"Yikes," Doc winced. "The little Gosling could throw quite a temper tantrum when he was little."

"He can still throw a pretty good one **now**," Shane snapped. They turned behind them and saw a ticked off Shane and a very ticked off Commander Walsh glaring at them.

"Uh oh…" Zach gulped. "Sir we can explain…It's all Doc's fault!"

"Thanks a lot, O fearless leader!" Doc snapped.

"I am not even going to ask **how** or **why** you went into my classified files, Hartford," Commander Walsh groaned.

"Just wanted to see some home movies," Doc grinned his most amiable grin. "Come on, look at the little Goosie and how cute he was!"

"RARRRRRR!" Baby Goose was now viciously gnawing at Owen Nagata's hand.

"Okay maybe not **then,**" Doc gulped. He pushed a few buttons to show another scene. It was Baby Goose tearing off his diaper and crawling around naked. "Gee even when you were little Gooseman you had trouble keeping your clothes on."

"SHUT THAT OFF!" Shane literally punched the Tri-D controls to stop. He growled at Doc right in his face.

"Now, now…" Doc gulped. "Calm down my Gooseman…"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr," Shane growled.

"Commander please tell me that the punishment for hacking into your files is solitary confinement," Doc whimpered.

"Actually no," Walsh sighed. "Anything Goose does to you will be **ten times** worse than whatever punishment I could think of. Carry on Gooseman!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Doc screamed as Shane dragged him away.

"We're going to watch this aren't we?" Niko asked.

"Like I said," Zach shrugged as they followed their friends. "A space wreck you just can't help but watch."

"I have seriously got to start recruiting saner people for this unit," Walsh groaned.

Ten minutes later Waldo and Zozo were casually walking in the hallway when they saw a bizarre sight. Doc wearing nothing but his boxers and a baby bonnet was running as fast as he could. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Come back here for your medicine you nut!" Shane ran after him, gaining ground. He was waving a large diaper and a bottle.

"Don't start anything without me!" Niko giggled as she ran after them with a camera. Zach ran with her and simply shrugged as he saw the two aliens.

This behavior startled the two aliens ambassadors. "Waldo," Zozo blinked. "Do you ever think that we will **ever **understand humans?"

"No," Waldo said truthfully. "But you must admit Zozo that they are a **fascinating** species to study."


End file.
